the_phoenix_expeditionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters:
Shade **Shade is a man running a portion of an underground operation within the town of Frostavia. He has recruited Roxy and Frost to expand their network and power. Shade hopes to create a change in power, furthering his own goals and expand his work. Shade focuses on gaining more power for himself. Although Shade's true motives are unclear, he has good intentions. ***Character Description ***Race: Half-Elf ***Class: Rogue ***Background: Pickpocket ***Alignment: Chaotic Neutral ***Personality trait: I am incredibly slow to trust, those who seem the fairest often have the most to hide." ***ideals: Animal collector and I will steal anything for me and my party. ***Bonds: "something/someone was taken from me and I will do anything to get it back." ***Flaws: Very spontaneous for better or worse. *Chubs **Chubs is Shade's small pet Weasel. Chubs loves to perch atop his master as Shade walks about his daily life, or scurry around Shade's feet. A beloved pet, chubs is well taken care for, loved, and has bonded well with his master. ***Character Description ***Genus: Mustela ***Species: Weasel ***Height: 1 foot tall ***Weight: 4 Lbs. ***Color: Gray fur covers his body, However, Chubs has a small, soft patch of brown fur that encompasses his chest region. ***Eyes: Black *Tiffany **Tiffany is the receptionist in Shade's office and business. *Roxy **Roxy is another faction leader within the underground network in Frostavia. You better not waste her time because she has no time for you or your trivial antics. Once the wife of Shade, She and he divorced and Roxy now focuses on gaining knowledge. She is hated by giants and cursed by a sense of greed. ***Character Description ***Race: Tiefling ***Class: Sorceress ***Background: Sage ***Alignment: Neutral ***Personality Trait: " I am easily annoyed by arrogant and unintelligent people." ***Ideals: "knowledge is power. I seek as much knowledge so I can become even more powerful." ***Bonds: Research and knowledge are my first and only love. ***Flaws: I hate my family, as a result I focus on killing demons as quickly as possible. *Maurice **Maurice is the receptionist for Roxy's office and greets those who wish to speak to his boss. ***Many people extend the vowels in Maurice's name, they do it because it amuses them at the expense of Maurice's patience. ***Race: Half-Elf *Frost **Frost is the third of the main three leaders. He, Roxy and Shade all share history, so they have banded together to fight together. And does Frost love to fight, he will fight and that is what he wants, what he strives for in the work that he does. Recently, Frost has become the proud owner of his own Displacer Beast. Due to the effort of player character Aligarn, Frost was able to tame and form a connection with the beast. Even with all of his power and battle prowess, Frost does not forget where he comes from. Frost does not overlook those that are weak or young; rather, He stops and cares for those who are like how he was. ***Character Description ***Race: Dragonborn ***Class: Barbarian ***Background: Urchin ***Alignment: Chaotic Good ***Personality traits: " I make smart-ass comments and I am completely honest." ***Ideals: " I will never turn my back on my friends." ***Bonds: "Take care of the weak and poor, especially the kids." ***Flaws: Can break the 4th wall. ***Favorite Phrase: "Eh- Don't worry about it." (used in explanation to his 4th wall breaking ability to the players) *Angelica **Angelica is the receptionist for Frost's office. *The Lich **First met in Hallow's tomb, nothing is known about this Lich. There is no description of him or any idea of what he ultimately seeks. Although unknown, it is highly probable the Lich was responsible for the sacrificial slaughter of four of Frost's men within Hallow's tomb. When asked what he desires, the Lich only responded with, "entertain me." *Detective Rowan **No too much is known about this detective from Frostavia. What is known is that he works for Shade and has ties within the government. Rowan is a contact/ informant with some influence for helping clear bounties or cleaning up after Shade's, Roxy's, Frost's, or the adventures' messes. Rowan was the one who gave the adventurers the job of clearing out Hallow of the undead and evil presence that once resided over it. *Farmer's son **In one of the outlining livestock farms, the the son of the owner works. This young man holds in his possession a herbal substance of unknown properties. The Father is unaware his son is in possession of such an item.